


The Boar

by greatgattaida



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blue Lions Route, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Study, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatgattaida/pseuds/greatgattaida
Summary: Dimitri has lost everything. He now only feels alive when he has prey screaming under his monstrous grip, and human blood on his tongue.





	The Boar

Revenge, revenge was all that Dimitri had left. For who knows how long, he wandered alone, drifting between Kingdom territory and the old monastery where his last happy memories were spent. Like a demonic beast himself, he wandered aimlessly, eternally suffering as his emotions started to fail him. 

That woman… That devil… She who was his sister, she had taken everything from him. Dimitri was a person no more. He spent his days fantasizing about the sensation of tearing her head from her body; he spent his nights _hurting,_ vividly remembering the faces of those he lost. His family, his friends, his… His…

Dimitri screamed, gripping his lance tightly as he thrust it to the side, messily snapping the thin tree that grew there in half. Long ago had Dimitri given up on his grace and poise when fighting. His steady hand had been replaced by one that could not care for the suffering of his enemy. A quick, clean kill was not what Dimitri wanted. He wanted to make them pay, he thought, dragging his lance carelessly along the dirt as he continued to walk nowhere in particular. The cloud of despair no longer clouded his eyes. It was within him, the very essence of grief, anger, and bloodlust was now who he was. He groaned again, his hands shaking as he continued to walk. He walked, and walked, unaware of the time or distance passed and instead painfully aware of his hunger. 

His stomach growling was what made him aware of his body's needs. He wasn't sure when his last proper meal was, since he was always dissociated from his body. The pain of his flesh was nothing in comparison to the pain of his mind; his _soul_. The hunger pangs began hours ago. Dimitri ignored them. He had to keep walking. Why was he walking? Dimitri remembered.

Dimitri felt like vomiting. The hunger clawed at his stomach, up his esophagus, raking its dirty fingers across the inside of his cheeks. He was starving. He was so, so hungry. The darkness within him had settled in his gut, threatening to implode. Dimitri felt like dying. He was alone. He was so alone. The constant, painful sensation was something _else_, something to cling to… Dimitri reached out and grabbed it, clawing the feeling. Begging, pleading, that it would stay. As he walked, the hunger grew. The comforting, kindhearted hunger that alleviated his conscience. He was human no more. He was a beast; he was a monster. He was a monster stalking his next meal. He saw his targets up ahead. 

The humans had made camp. He saw the glow of their campfire through the trees, heard their chatter and the faint clang of their armor. Imperial soldiers, come from the Empire. On Kingdom soil… Dimitri's tunnel vision grew. His stomach growled, faint under his armor. His cape dragged behind him over the dirt like the tail of some mighty dragon, come to claim it's prize. 

Dimitri had been noticed. He saw the soldiers as they stood, grabbing their weapons and demanding him his name and his purpose. Dimitri walked, approaching their camp, undeterred by their threats and their weapons. They repeated their demand. This demand fell on deaf ears. Dimitri no longer spoke their language. They were humans. He was an animal. 

One soldier fired an arrow. Dimitri growled in pain, staggering backwards. It took him a moment to realize what happened. The arrow had lodged in his shoulder, piercing his armor. Dimitri felt warm blood spill against his clothes underneath. But he felt no pain. Dimitri let out a battle cry, lunging forward, thrusting his lance through the chest of his first assailant. The blade at the end of his weapon pierced through like butter. Dimitri could feel the ribcage of the soldier as it shattered around his lance. The bowman's cry was strangled, and he coughed up blood as the beast removed his weapon from his chest. The man collapsed against the ground, but Dimitri was not finished. He approached with terrifying determination, forcing his lance through his defeated opponent's back. Dimitri had pierced his other lung. The others were screaming, probably the name of whom he had just killed. They snarled at him like dogs, charging at the beast with their weapons drawn to avenge their friend. This response was the only one Dimitri understood. But his sympathy was long gone. 

Dimitri fought them. There was only three remaining, it seemed. Not even three armed knights could slay the beast now. The boar prince made up for his lack of accuracy and strategy with sheer brute force. He was able to puncture their armor with force behind attacks that rattled him to the core. Their blood spilled over his face as he felled them, one by one. Most were lucky enough to die quickly. But the last one was not so lucky. 

Dimitri disarmed him, twisting away his sword with the hooked end of his lance. The soldier tripped, falling backwards and stumbling. The man was bleeding, but not fatally. His armor was rather light, probably leather. Dimitri was vaguely aware of the fact that his opponent was pleading for his life. Dimitri did not care. This man fought for a cause that Dimitri sought to destroy. That witch who sent this man here had doomed him to a long and torturous death. It is what he deserved. What _it_ deserved. 

Dimitri cast aside his lance. His jaw ached, ached worse than his bruises and his injuries. The arrow in his shoulder did nothing to dissuade him from what he was about to do. His gauntlets were all he needed now.

Descending upon the struggling man, Dimitri numbed his senses to his screams and held him down. Dimitri dug his fingers into the man's chest, exposed from the battle. His weak armor could not save him. His other hand clutched his neck, squeezing to finally muffle his desperate and useless cries for mercy. The man raised his hands, gripping Dimitri's wrist, trying to remove it. He choked, sputtering out nonsense that Dimitri could not hear. His scream of pain was also quenched by Dimitri's unforgiving chokehold as he drew blood with the claws of his gauntlet and crushed his ribcage. Dimitri hooked his fingers on the man's ribs, practically feeling the rapid heart beating beneath them. He closed both fists, snapping bone and closing his prey's windpipe. The struggles grew weaker as Dimitri tossed aside rib after rib, and the heartbeat grew more erratic and pathetic. The soldier's grip was so weak that Dimitri effortlessly threw his arms aside. He heard the man's labored breaths. 

Dimitri plunged his hand into gore and blood, wrapping his claws around the man's heart. He tugged once, and the man seemed to sob. He pulled again. The soldier was losing the energy to cry. To beg. 

Dimitri leaned down, opening his jaws and clamping down with all his horrifying strength onto the man's throat. With no hesitation, his teeth effortly sunk into his flesh, blood from his jugular spewing everywhere and staining his blonde hair red. Ripping a chunk from his prey's neck, Dimitri chewed, feeling alive again. For just a brief moment, Dimitri was alive and feasting- with his one eye he watched as the life drained from the man's face. Most of his blood was now outside of his body. Dimitri clenched his fist around the heart of his enemy, ripping it out of his still-warm chest and Dimitri could swear it was still beating. 

He swallowed the scrap he had in his mouth, practically orgasming at how it felt going down his throat and settling in his stomach. So warm, and just big enough that it hurt to swallow. Dimitri felt his own heart beat hard in his chest. That dark force in his stomach was pleased... It wanted more. He was so hungry, and his prey was so delicious. He couldn't remember the last time he could taste _anything_, and yet, somehow human flesh and blood was all he could enjoy anymore. He was cursed to this life both spiritually and physically.

He brought the heart to his mouth, taking as much as he could into his mouth and biting it in half. The meaty, burning hot flesh was tough to chew through, but his jaw now had the strength not of ten men, but one animal who cared not for anything but blood and destruction. He chewed once, twice, and eagerly swallowed it. It was so thick that it felt as if his throat stretched to bring it down to his stomach. He shoveled what remained of the heart into his mouth, swallowing without chewing, and eagerly licking the blood that clung to his fingers. 

Dimitri used both hands to split open his opponent's chest, smashing his remaining ribs and gleefully tearing it apart. His prey, his meal, was so easy to process. Imperial scum were born to be eaten. Dimitri leaned down, burying his face in the flesh and gore and tearing out pieces. Dimitri's hunger seemed never-ending until the carcass's warmth started to fade, and it's chest cavity emptied.

Dimitri, covered in the blood of his enemies, stood, and went to leave. His hunger was satisfied, and his heart was empty. He retrieved his lance. The afterglow of his attack was fading already. He was a husk of a person. The only thing human left within him was the digesting remains inside of his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dimitri so much, and I really love horrifying graphic violence and cannibalism. I wrote this in one sitting and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I tagged this as Blue Lions Route because as of writing this, I have yet to play the other two routes. I'm unsure if the story would change significantly enough between them to invalidate this fic, so I want to be safe.
> 
> Edit: I tweaked it a bit to make it align more with canon! Only human flesh tastes good to him at this point- and I think that sort of dynamic is really fun to explore. I've written a few more fics like this one if you're interested!
> 
> Edit 2: Tweaked the summary to be a bit more related to what the fic offers.


End file.
